


Swift

by Seidraikiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: A small ficlet, Cheeky Naruto, Gen, M/M, Team 7 development, ninja skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Hullo darlings =].Another small ficlet that my friends and I did (on a few prompts we organized in our discord server. You are welcome to join if you wish to do so! Just comment below)But enjoy!





	Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo darlings =].  
> Another small ficlet that my friends and I did (on a few prompts we organized in our discord server. You are welcome to join if you wish to do so! Just comment below)
> 
> But enjoy!

If there was one thing a ninja had to have wired into their body, it was agility.  Swift, sharp movements. Not a beat to be missed when in battle. Kakashi knew that without it, his team would never be able to survive in the daily life of shinobi.  So, he trained them. He trained them without mercy because it was a necessity.  They'd collapse, groan and whine. But it was worth it.

And Kakashi would do anything, absolutely anything. To see his genins depend on their speed when in battle.

* * *

 Sasuke, being the last Uchiha. Obviously saw it as an obstacle he had to defeat to reach his goal. Kakashi was a bit worried, for who knew what all this training might do to the young boy’s mind? The determined, dark look in his eye when Kakashi would ask him to repeat it again almost had him ceasing all their daily sessions. The young Uchiha was his responsibility. And he knew that whatever would happen, to his team; would be his fault. 

* * *

 Being the only girl on his team, he knew Sakura would try more than her level best. She couldn't be left behind, she didn't want to be left behind. They were a team and teams stick together. So, it was no shock when she was always on time. Doing stretches or running around the field before Kakashi's arrival. 

He was impressed and even more impressed when she'd even ask for advice after every session they'd have or for books to read up on each and everything they did. Sakura is one of the smartest, capable and understanding girls. But the determined look she has at every session has Kakashi smiling from the depths of his heart. 

* * *

 There hasn't been a person Kakashi has met since Obito that has been able to drive him crazy. Crazy as in too much stress for his poor heart. Naruto… The boy was capable of so very many things. Crazy things at most that could have the possibility of causing Kakashi numerous heart attacks. An absolute risk taker the boy is, he isn't afraid to try anything no matter the harm he would cause to himself. 

“Ne, Kakashi-sensei?” On the ground, in nothing but his black T-shirt and orange shorts, Naruto stares up at him; skin glistening with sweat. 

“Hm?”

“I, um, I was wondering? Would you mind training me from the afternoons? I mean, it’s not like mornings are inappropriate. It’s just that…”

Kakashi was beyond curious now, even though his face said quite the opposite. 

“Yes Naruto?” He prompted, eye sharp and watching the blonde’s expressions.

The blonde let out a quiet, tired sigh and shook his head weakly, “Nothin’, never mind.”

Before he could continue on, asking and maybe prodding the answer out of Naruto. An ANBU appeared by the blonde’s side. Causing him to jump, rather  swiftly.

* * *

 It wasn’t that Naruto lacked it, per se, it was really just that he seemed to hesitate. And hesitation was one of the worst traits a shinobi could have. The battlefield was merciless, horrific and consumed your sanity.

“Once more.”

A purse of the blonde’s lips had Kakashi’s eye hardening and Naruto nodded with slumped shoulders and repeated it once more but definitely not the last.  

* * *

 As to say that Naruto did learn it… would be a lie. He still hesitated before his opponent and Kakashi felt like shaking the body into reality.

“Sensei?” 

A lazy hummed reply and Naruto flushed. The blonde moved slightly closer to Kakashi and smiled. 

“Yes Naruto?”

Kakashi felt warm lips against his own and as soon as they came, they vanished.  He heard a faint chuckle and smoke took Naruto's place.  Maybe he was swift  _ after all _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated! [I love cheeky Naruto so much! >,<]


End file.
